


Parting the Seas

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Super Paper Mario - Fandom, Touhou Project, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Mild Amnesia, What Have I Done, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Dimentio wakes up somewhere. But he can't get out.





	1. Chapter 1

A bullet lodged into the fated jester's head

A a respected warrior slain 

And as a blood red rose emerged from what thought was dead

A soul revived from the inane

* * *

* * *

 

Dimentio woke up from a dreamless slumber, so it seemed. His mind was misty and warm, still fresh from sleep.

He couldn't remember anything from the past month. Much less where he was.

The ground was frigid against his back, facing up to a forest of green leaves.

He sat up, looking around at where he was. Winding trees fated to be everywhere.

This won't do.

And so, he snapped his fingers to teleport off.

Nothing.

The jester waited for a while, before snapping his fingers again with a satisfying click.

Again, nothing.

Dimentio got up, taking more than a side glance at his surroundings.

The golden glow of sunset shined through the trees, reflecting off of a river nearby. The trees were tall and oaken, a sense of dread washing over Dimentio at the notion that he might not leave the winding path of trees and mushrooms.

A few seconds after, something clicked. Or more, something hurt with agonizing pain, near the top left corner of his forehead.

His mask.

He felt around discovering his mask to be still there.

Thank Jaydes.

 Until Dimentio silently felt the source of the pain, the petals of a rose smooth against his hand.

His stomach churned as he slowly walked over to the river.

His reflection.

Dimentio looked different. A large collection of crystals ablaze with moon drop grape purple reached up were his cap was. His mask was cracked, the sickly sweet rose covering up the hole.

It was the his vision then suddenly faded to black.


	2. Fire

Dimentio woke up next to a glowing fire, flickering this way and that.

The sky was decorated with glittering stars and elements.

The warm light of the fire illuminated the dark green leaves of the trees.

His back was turned to the cold, hard, all too familiar dirt.

And so, he got up, facing toward the smoking fire as the night grew colder, and his dread churned and infected his stomach.

Dimentio softly sighed as the fire glittered ever brighter with road cone orange, grey smoke rising up to the stars and beyond.

He couldn't use his powers. He was stuck in a forest, in the middle of Jaydes knows where, during the night when all the bad things happen. He knew. He was one of them once.

Dimentio shook at the thought. He couldn't defend himself now, even if he tried.

The fire was a comfort. After all, he could've just died out there, cold and defenseless.

....Say, who even crafted this fire..?

"So, you're finally awake."

A calm voice whispered from behind.


	3. His Little Campfire.

Dimentio turned around and screeched at the sudden voice, shaking intensely at the shadowy figure.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you."

The voice assured, revealing themselves.

A short, wooden doll wearing a cerulean cape and hat emerged from the shadows. There was a single, large bleached orange curl sticking up from under the beanie. They were carrying boughs of firewood

"And how in Jaydes's name do I know that!?"

The jester hissed. He spared no niceties for the moment, his pupils smaller than a pea. You couldn't see it through the mask, but his face was shrunken, scared. Light from the fire shined through the crystals that had sprouted up from his head.

"Would I have any reason to?"

The doll had asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Because I am the Pleaser of Crowds, Master of Dimensions, Dimentio!"

Dimentio had puffed up his poncho, taking up more space in a extremely stiff position as he shouted.

A moment of silence.

"Oh. Haven't heard of you. My name's Geno."

He was shook, but unfazed after a couple of minutes.

Dimentio still didn't let down his guard as Geno sat down a couple feet away from him, setting the wood down into the fire as it sparked and crackled.

"I'm just waiting for Mario to come back here..."

He whispered.

Dimentio's head perked up in interest.

"The man in red...?"

His voice quieted slightly.

"Yeah. He went out to get supplies, and he's going to be out until four in the morning, poor thing..."

Geno lamented, staring into the comfortably warm fire.

"The man in red will not be out for that long. I happen to know that he is diligent at finding supplies and such."

"You really think so?"

Geno's tone lightened.

"I do, in fact."

Dimentio nodded.

Geno turned to him.

"Shouldn't you get some rest then? It's late out, we'll find out more once Mario gets back."

Dimentio turned stiff once again.

"I shan't. I have rested enough for today. It is.. more secure."

"Ah. I understand."

After, an agonizing silence filled the wood, save for the popping of the fire.

The sky was glittering with stars.

Where was Mario...?


	4. A Determined Child Walks In

A couple agonizing hours of silence passed, the two almost dangerously close to the fire.

A rustle came from the leaves, cutting against the ambience of the night.

Dimentio whipped his head to the source, against the cold wind of the night.

After a moment, so did Geno, the large curl bouncing from the sudden movement.

More torturous silence.

A small child emerged from the shadows.

They had a blank face, blank stare. Their hair was chestnut brown, just barely touching their shoulders in a bob-like cut. They had a large, striped sweater, purple and blue. Their skin was a dash of light cinnamon.

A gold locket in the shape of a heart hung around their neck.

They seemed calm.

They also seemed familiar to Dimentio, who snapped into a defensive stance. He didn't know why.

Geno titled his head at the sudden reaction.

They waited a bit of dreadful silence.

"Ah. I suppose you recognize me, jester..?"

The fallen child tauntingly smiled, venom dripping from their words.

"Do not call me that, child!"

Dimentio shook with the tone of voice.

"Why not...? After all.."

They opened their eyes, revealing a deep cherry red.

"You're defenseless, right? Perfect."

Geno stood up, his posture stiff. No. They couldn't.

Then, a familiar scream. An Italian accent.

Run. 

Geno turned toward the figure, getting into a fighting position.

Dimentio, however. He couldn't move, his breathing erratic.

He truly was defenseless.

And scared, at that.

"Oh? So you want to initiate a fight? Very well. I suppose the jester doesn't remember our last encounter then."

They pulled out a long, strikingly red knife as they smiled with a kind of insanity.

A heart, no,  a SOUL emerged out of the locket, saturated cayenne red.

Everything merged into black and white, except for their SOUL.

Geno was nowhere to be seen.

*Frisk blocks the way!

And Frisk attacked, running up to Dimentio and slashing their knife as a soul red trail lashed out of it.

Dimentio managed to move in time to swiftly dodge it. His feet still felt like they were encased in concrete, however. He couldn't do anything to truly fight back.

Missed.

"Hmph. Dodging won't get you that far, clown."

Frisk spat.

They attacked again, nearly hitting Dimentio, as he barely dodged the proverbial bullet. He was so close to just... dying. Again. How was he still alive?

"Defenseless. Worthless."

And with a slash of their knife, and a dodge too late, Dimentio's vision abruptly cut to black.


	5. Destructive Attitudes in Gensokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Fun.

Dimentio's vision faded back to a mess of blurry color, staring up at a darkened ceiling. 

He had no idea where he was or why.

He then heard a voice.

"Are you awake? Miss Scarlet told for me to check on you."

Dimentio promptly sat up in response to the voice, sight vaguely closing in on the maid like figure.

"Who are you..?"

He weakly called out. He was too dizzy to put out even a simile.

"Ah. My name is Sakuya Izaoi. Please, just call me Sakuya."

She nodded her head.

"May I ask your name?"

Dimentio simply held his head in one hand, unable to keep it upright.

"Tis' Dimentio..."

He shakily responded.

"Dimentio, is it? You seem dizzy. May we get you some tea?"

Sakuya asked, her voice laid back and soft.

"Of course. Thank you..."

Dimentio sunk back in to the mattress on which he lay, promptly falling back asleep.

Fairies buzzed around him doing various tasks as he did.


	6. Scarlet Devil

When Dimentio woke up again, he was alone, the feeling of dread drowning him as he looked at his surroundings, then himself. His poncho laid on a dresser, leaving his ink black turtleneck bare.

 

God forbid they saw what lay underneath the mask.

 

He felt up the cold, ceramic mask, gloved fingers crawling up his face. The corner of the broken, cracked false face still held a rose, it's petals soft with condensation.

 

Dimentio sighed, a moment of tension released from his lungs. He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to remember everything, anything. What called him to the forest drowned in jade leaves.

 

He could recall everything up to the faint feeling of death, his own crazed laughter as Jaydes claimed his soul. Dimentio swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of such a reality.

 

He was no longer in control, his power laid bare.

 

Dimentio's thinking was interrupted by a knock in the door next to him, cutting into his thoughts. A shuffling could be heard from behind it.

 

"Sir, may we come in?"

 

Dimentio twisted his expression into a grin, pushing aside the pit in his stomach to look over at the door.

 

"Of course~"

 

Sakuya pushed open the door, revealing a figure, slightly shorter than the maid.

 

Her scarlet eyes glimmered in the dim light, amongst her deathly pale skin. Light blue hair cut a bit short, scalp hidden underneath a mob cap. She looked no older than 10, her pink dress flowing around her.

 

"C'mon Sakuya, pleeaasee~? I haven't had this much fun since Aya came over!"

 

"I suppose, Miss Scarlet, but only if our guest agrees. You know he's injured after Meiling found him yesterday."

 

Sakuya turned toward Dimentio.

 

"Would it be alright if you joined us for dinner? We don't get many visitors here."

 

"Your wish is my command…" Dimentio nodded, playing up his voice as if on stage, "For, I am the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds.."

 

He stood up to make a dramatic gesture, a grin plastered onto his mask as he twirled.

 

"Dimentio!"

 

Remilia clapped her hands, a giggle erupting from the scarlet devil.  

 

Sakuya merely sighed.

 

"Thank you. It'll be ready in a half an hour, so if you want to get ready, do so now."

 

Sakuya turned to leave, Remilia still giggiling away with a simple, childlike joy.

 


End file.
